


Pleasantly Unpleasant

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: It was the perfect day. Until then it wasn't.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Pleasantly Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in March 2011. Posted unedited.

Gwen wasn't sure if it was possible to feel more content than she already was. She and Arthur had managed to sneak out for another picnic, with Merlin's help. It had all been so nice. The food was good, the conversation flowed without awkwardness. Even the weather was beautiful, with the sun shining softly and the meadow having only recently bloomed.  
  
At some point, they'd settled back against the broad trunk of an oak tree. Well, she had. Arthur, on the other hand, had been feeling tired and she'd coaxed him to rest with his head in her lap. It was nice, a scene of domestication that wouldn't be real elsewhere.  
  
She stroked her hands through his hair and marveled that she had to be one of only few that were given such a privelege.  
  
It was all so wonderful and Gwen couldn't be happier.  
  
Until Arthur shifted slightly in her lap, pressing into the fingers stroking his hair, and murmured Merlin's name.


End file.
